


Sunday Date

by Skye



Category: Minami-ke
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki doesn't mind Haruka dating, as long as it's someone she approves of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Date

**Author's Note:**

> Minami sistercest, but not really taking anything beyond how the show has it.

"That's not true," Chiaki said plainly.

"Are you sure it's not?" Kana asked, though Chiaki only glared back. "Do you have any evidence that it's not?"

"You bastard. It's evidence of being true that's needed here," Chiaki said.

"That's right, I guess," Kana drawled. "We'll just wait for 'evidence', like Haruka bringing him home after the fact. That's some pretty good evidence."

Kana giggled as predictably, Chiaki ran off to the kitchen shouting, "Haruka-nesama!"

"What is it, Chiaki?" Haruka asked.

Chiaki rested her hands on the counter, looking up into Haruka's eyes. "This Sunday, are you busy?"

"Well... Sort of," Haruka said nonchalantly.

"Not a date is it? Not with Touma's brother, is it?"

"Ah? No, not at all."

"I knew it, a lie..." Chiaki muttered.

"What's that?" Haruka asked, not paying much attention as she continued to prepare a meal.

"Oh, it's nothing," Chiaki said quickly.

"Oh, I see... Well, I'll be busy, but not actually spending too much time away from you, Chiaki," Haruka said. "I have to go shopping, of course. Why don't you come help me?"

"Sure!" Chiaki said cheerfully. "It'll be a date between Haruka-nesama and I."

Haruka grinned at Chiaki warmly. "That's right," she said.

Chiaki beamed back. Not only was Kana's story a lie, but she was going to have Haruka all to herself, she thought.

"Well, you know," Haruka began. "It's funny you should ask that me that kind of strange question... About Natsuki, that is. He's been acting differently around me. Seemed like he wanted to say something to me, but he didn't. So, you can imagine... Chiaki?" Haruka said as she suddenly looked up at Chiaki and saw her wide-eyed, sullen expression.

"It's nothing, Haruka-nesama," Chiaki said, then quickly exited. "That bastard, that bastard, that bastard!" she shouted as she sat down by the table with Kana.

"What's with you? My story was true, then?" Kana said.

"Of course not! But that bastard has his eye on my Haruka-nesama!" Chiaki said, a slight whine in her voice.

"His right to, isn't it?" Kana said. "Plenty of guys like Haruka, I bet. She's a real catch. But Haruka doesn't like him anyway, right?"

"I don't know!" Chiaki said.

"You're right, maybe she could! I think they might get along," Kana said.

"I'm not sure if I approve of him," Chiaki said.

"Approve? Haruka's love choices have to go through you, then? Hey, you're the little sister! Can't Haruka just choose to suit her own heart?"

"Of course," Chiaki said. "As long as it's me..." Chiaki smacked Kana as she saw her sister's amused and somewhat perverted expression. "As long as it's someone I approve of!" she added while applying pain. "Haruka-nesama has too much heart. I wouldn't want her to give it to someone who will break it."

"Such devotion," Kana said with a dramatic sigh. "I'm not sure I'd want that kind of devotion though."

Chiaki glared at Kana, leaning closer to hit her again. As she did, Kana leaned farther away. Chiaki crept around the table, Kana creeping the opposite way and grinning. "You bastard, you're going to get it."

Kana crept to the opposite side, and then bolted out the door. "Haruka-nesama!" she shouted frightfully, hugging her.

"Kana, what is it?"

"Chiaki... Chiaki is...."

"Eh? Chiaki, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Haruka-nesama," Chiaki said quickly. Thinking of their upcoming date, Chiaki was unable to stay angry.


End file.
